Death of The Elements
by The Guardians of Existence
Summary: In one Equus, there are the Elements of Time and the Elements of Harmony. Yet not all the wielders can witstand time and its challenges... [Done with characters from TD’s Equus, written by The Terror of Dimensions and The Guardian of Timelines]


**Dark here. This here story is a short little thing that TD and I started writing after I had an idea. We know that time has affected TD's Equus greatly over the one hundred years after Nameless' defeat. Now we find out about the deaths of some specialponies from TD's Equus... beginning with Princess Celestia.**

* * *

Celestia knew she was a dead mare walking the moment the blow had landed on her rib-cage. She had practically felt the bones cracking when one of Nameless's robots had hit her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her before she blasted it apart. By then, they had been in full retreat as the city of Canterlot had been overrun. It had been a heartbreaking sight for her, but not as bad as what she knew would come next. She would die, and her subjects would have to continue on without her. And Sunshine... her poor little Sunshine would have to take her place as the Solar Princess.

So for much of the day afterwards, she had spent her time helping her subjects personally as her final act of kindness to them, while also preparing herself for the goodbye she knew would come. As such, the moment the pain started again and her vision started to fade, she had expected it to come. She could hardly remember everything she had said and done in that final moment, save for her final act as Princess when she had given Sunshine her power. And then... darkness. A void where there was no feeling, no emotion, no sight; nothing, except pain. But she knew it would only be temporary before she reached her destination.

_Farewell, Equestria,_ she thought to herself, and if she could have smiled she would have. _Fight on without me…_

After a moment, she found herself coming to inside a strange, dimly lit stone corridor. Her body, while looking and feeling normal, especially since the pain was gone now, now had some kind of strange power radiating from it, and she knew it to be her soul given physical form for the place she had ended up in. As she looked about, she noticed a desk nearby where a Grim Reaper stood, looking at her expectantly. He was a bit tall, and looked human for the most part, but he also looked like he had come out of a cartoon. Celestia guessed him to be Grimm, given the description TD had spoken about when he had met the reaper.

"Welcome, Princess Celestia," the Reaper greeted in a polite manner. "I apologize for the long wait. Traffic was backed up quite a bit due to the most recent events."

"I've had worst days," Celestia assured him with a wave of her hoof.

"Right then. Let's get to business," Grimm remarked, as a parchment appeared in the air beside him.

"Actually, she'll be coming with me." A voice said as without any warning an alicorn figure made completely of white flames appeared beside Celestia, where a normal mane and tail would be replaced with blue flames. Two scythes of darkness were slung over its back, and when it glanced at Celestia she could see two balls of green flame where eyes would be.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Grimm inquired, although Celestia answered his question for him, as she somehow recognized the figure before her.

"Tempus?" she asked in surprise. The alicorn figure seemed to smile, before with a ripple his form solidified back into his normal one.

"Yes, it's me." He said, before looking at Grimm. "And as I said, she is coming with me."

Grimm looked like he was about to protest, but then got a second thought."Oh, I won't bother arguing. We're busy as it is," he huffed. "Do you at least have the paperwork for that?"

Tempus raised an eyebrow at him, before he held out a scroll sealed by black wax that had his symbol of a flame behind a scythe on it. "Of course."

"Then she's yours," Grimm nodded. "I got to get Greg in here anyways..."

"Thank you Grimm," Tempus said, before turning to face Celestia with a smile as a portal of white flame suddenly opened behind them. "You coming Tia?" He asked as he walked towards it.

Celestia chuckled as she followed him. "Of course. Lead the way..."

* * *

As they came out the portal, Celestia found herself in a familiar place: the throne room of the castle in Canterlot. However, where there had been a couple thrones, now only one sat at the end; a throne of silver that had the symbol of a white flame behind a black scythe embossed into it. Tempus walked up to it and sat down, smiling at Celestia.

"Go ahead and ask away. I'm sure you have questions, unless you've decided to pull your classic 'know-everything-already' move." He said, chuckling heartily.

"Hmm... I can take one guess," Celestia giggled. "You've made your own underworld for me and the rest of our friends for when they too pass on."

"That's the basis," Tempus said, his eyes gleaming.

Celestia smiled in thanks. "Well, it means a lot to me that you took time to do so. I'm guessing you don't entirely like the Reapers' Underworld either."

"It's to dark, to... _unwelcoming_." Tempus said, frowning. "The afterlife should be a place where you get to relax in peace and enjoy what is around you."

"Well... can't argue there," Celestia agreed. "I just hope you can find the others all right as well. And if I may suggest it, I think you'll want to go for Scootaloo or Sweet Tooth next, seeing as they were the most recent of our friends after me."

"I will," Tempus said, smiling in a reassuring way. "Although, seeing as I'm going to be ruling this place by myself, I've been thinking of assembling a group from those close to me, either through friendship in life or by a deeper bond through something I created." His eyes bored into her, the knowledge of what he meant obvious.

Celestia smiled back. "I think that would be a splendid idea."

"Well, I'm offering you the first spot." Tempus said, chuckling. "If you're willing to have it that is."

"Did you even have to ask?" Celestia teased with a smirk, then her smile faded for a short moment. "Before I do, however, I'd like to ask you a favor."

"Of course," Tempus said. "What is it?"

"I know you agreed to something with William that has banned travel between worlds for the moment, but... will you watch Sunshine for me? At least until she's old enough?" Celestia asked. "She... means everything to me."

"Of course," Tempus said, his eyes softening. "I know just the pony to do that for me if I can work out an agreement. He's a great fighter, has the protective instinct that would be needed for the job, and he's hard to kill."

Celestia's smile returned. "Thank you, Tempus."

"Anything for you Tia. Anything," Tempus said, before he stood and spread his wings. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of paperwork to put in order for the transfer of the spirits who died in the war." He then let out a grunt. "I just hope I get Grimm and not Greg..."

"I wouldn't worry about Greg. He can't legally do anything if you have the right documents," Celestia remarked.

"I know, but still..." Tempus indicated the scar on his side. "Remember, Greg and I don't have the best history together in the first place."

Celestia giggled. "How could I forget?"

"So, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend." Tempus said apologetically. "Feel free to explore Tia. You'll find it's a lot like what you're familiar with."

"I have no doubt about it," Celestia nodded, then trotted off first to see if any of the windows would be familiar.


End file.
